A pesar de las diferencias
by Samanta Black
Summary: Porque se querían, de una forma rara e incoherente para la razón, de una forma que no estaba permitido sentir en los tiempos que vivían. Pero se querían, de esa forma tan bizarra, incomprensible hasta para ellos mismos, a pesar de todo lo que los separaba. Y, en el fondo, ambos sabían que nada ni nadie podría evitar que así fuera.


**Diclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**A pesar de las diferencias**

_por Samanta Black._

_—"Lo que importa es amarse y basta, ¿no?" (Perdona si te llamo amor - Federico Moccia)_

Dorcas miró con reprobación al chico frente a ella, mientras luchaba con la varita para realizar un hechizo curativo medianamente decente.

—Auch—se quejó Regulus Black echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Dorcas, sin prestar atención a las muecas del muchacho, volvió a agarrar su mentón para poder observar más de cerca la herida.

—Ahora ni te quejes, Black, nadie te manda a meterte en duelos ridículos—le dijo Dorcas colocando nuevamente su varita sobre el corte que surcaba la mejilla del menor de los Black, murmurando entre dientes el hechizo correspondiente.

—No son duelos ridículos, Meadowes. Y si me retaron, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Huir como un cobarde?—le preguntó Regulus mientras la chica miraba con satisfacción como la herida desaparecía lentamente de la blanca piel del muchacho.

—¿Desde cuándo a los Slytherins les importa quedar como cobardes? Pensé que esa era su especialidad—respondió la chica con sorna, entornando los ojos azules con diversión. Regulus solo le dedicó una mirada, entre dolida y ofendida, en respuesta, creyendo más conveniente separarse de ella antes de que alguien los viera juntos en aquel salón.

—Nos vemos, Meadowes—le dijo el Slytherin, antes de abandonar el aula, dejando sola a la Ravenclaw en ella.

—No hay de qué, Black—le gritó Dorcas en respuesta, luego de que Regulus se fuera. Negó la cabeza con resignación ante la falta de modales del chico, antes de tomar su mochila olvidada en un rincón y salir de allí, prometiéndose que nunca más en su vida ayudaría a Regulus Black, aunque este se lo pidiera de rodillas.

* * *

Cuando Dorcas abrió la puerta de su departamento una fría noche de noviembre, varita en mano a causa de los tiempos que corrían, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a un Regulus Black con traje de mortífago y una punzante herida en el estómago, rogándole por su asilo. Y aunque Dorcas estuvo más que tentada a llevarlo a la Orden del Fénix para interrogarlo, un loco impulso que ella sabía algún día le costaría la vida, le permitió al muchacho el paso a su hogar, alegando que la impresión y sorpresa que le había causado el pedido no la habían dejado pensar con claridad.

Regulus, tan sorprendido como ella por su decisión, caminó hacia el interior de la casa, llegando apenas con aliento hasta el único sofá que ocupaba el lugar.

—Creí…creí que los Ravenclaws eran más listos, Meadowes—dijo Regulus, tratando de contener una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo que le causaba hablar.

—En cambio, yo siempre supe que los Slytherins eran idiotas, Regulus—le respondió Dorcas con frialdad, aún desde la puerta, mirándolo con tanta reprobación como lo había hecho un par de años atrás, cuando el chico la había arrastrado a un salón en desuso para que le curara un tonto corte producto de un simple duelo de colegiales. Y la chica no podía evitar desconcertarse tanto como aquella vez, aunque la gravedad del asunto y la diferencia entre ellos fuera abismal en comparación de cuando apenas tenían 16 años.

Regulus, mientras tanto, se sorprendió por el hecho de que aquella mujer rubia, con la que no tenía relación alguna además de un par de encontronazos en su época en Hogwarts, usara su nombre de pila casi con familiaridad, en lugar de su conocido apellido. Pero en ese momento, Regulus estaba más concentrado en no morir desangrado o asesinado por la chica, como para hacérselo notar.

—¿Vas a decirme que rayos haces aquí?—le preguntó Dorcas, acercándose lentamente al muchacho.

—Oí el rumor de que te habías convertido en sanadora, Meadowes, y vine a comprobarlo—le respondió Regulus, tratando de sonreír, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

—¿Y acaso tus amiguitos mortífagos no te contaron el "rumor" de la Orden del Fénix? Porque créeme que estaría encantada de llevarte conmigo a mi próxima reunión ¡Las maravillas que haría Alastor contigo para sacarte un poco de información!—dijo Dorcas, llegando junto a él, sin abandonar la mirada amenazante que lucían sus ojos azules.

—No lo harás—le susurró Regulus.

—Black…—empezó a decir Dorcas, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

—Por favor, Cas, por favor ayúdame—le suplicó Regulus tomando la mano de la muchacha. La chica se zafó inmediatamente del contacto, como si su piel quemara al ponerse en contacto con la del chico. Aún así, la mirada de Dorcas se ablandó y, en silencio, empezó a retirar la túnica del muchacho para poder curarlo.

Mientras Dorcas murmuraba los hechizos sobre su piel, Regulus se dedicó a observarla en silencio. Sus ojos grises delinearon los rasgos de la muchacha, deleitándose con su cabello rubio, sujeto en una desordenada coleta, sus ojos azules, concentrados exclusivamente en su trabajo, su nariz respingada y sus labios rosados. Mientras la observaba detalladamente, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente, si no estuvieran en guerra, si él no fuera un mortífago y ella una integrante de la Orden del Fénix. Porque a Regulus, en secreto, siempre le había gustado Dorcas Meadowes, aquella muchacha de Ravenclaw con problemas de hiperactividad durante su adolescencia. Aquella chica rubia con la que intercambiaba miradas divertidas durante las clases de pociones. Aquella chica de ojos azules que siempre tenía una sonrisa para obsequiarle y no había dudado en ayudarlo las veces que él se lo había pedido, a pesar de que nunca habían intercambiado más de un par de palabras. Aquella mujer que le miraba con un atisbo de preocupación y de la que Regulus podía asegurar estar enamorado.

Fue por eso que cuando Dorcas hizo desaparecer el último atisbo de su herida, Regulus se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Un simple roce de labios, algo que no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, pero le transmitió a Dorcas todo lo que Regulus trataba de decirle sin palabras. Y Dorcas no dudó en corresponderle, dejándose llevar durante solo unos instantes, olvidándose de quienes eran y de la guerra que los esperaba afuera.

Cuando el contacto terminó, se miraron durante lo que podrían haber sido un par de segundos o demasiadas horas, gris contra azul, antes de que Dorcas decidiera apartarse totalmente.

—Ya estás curado, solo trata de tomar una poción revitalizante cada ocho horas—le dijo Dorcas, evitando su mirada. Regulus tomó eso como una señal de que era momento de marcharse.

—Gracias… Dorcas—le dijo Regulus, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de empezar a acercarse a la puerta.

—Black—le detuvo la voz de Dorcas. Regulus se giró, mirándola interrogante, antes de que la chica prosiguiera—: Nada de esto sucedió ¿de acuerdo?

Regulus entendió el mensaje implícito en esa simple oración. Dorcas no solo se refería al beso, sino a todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido desde que él había decidido aparecerse en su puerta. Porque, después de todo, él seguía siendo un mortífago, un vasallo del Señor Tenebroso, mientras ella no dudaría ni un segundo en levantar su varita contra aquellos que desafiaban la paz del Mundo Mágico. Regulus asintió con pesar en respuesta, aceptando el hecho de que nada en ese mundo les permitiría estar juntos.

—Adiós, Meadowes—le dijo Regulus antes de salir del departamento, listo para desaparecerse.

—Cuídate… Regulus—le susurró Dorcas en respuesta, tan despacio que creyó no haber sido escuchada. Pero la sonrisa de Regulus Black, la última que vería en su vida, le indicó que él también deseaba que ella se encontrara a salvo. Porque se querían, de una forma rara e incoherente para la razón, de una forma que no estaba permitido sentir en los tiempos que vivían. Pero se querían, de esa forma tan bizarra, incomprensible hasta para ellos mismos, a pesar de todo lo que los separaba. Y, en el fondo, ambos sabían que nada ni nadie podría evitar que así fuera.

* * *

_¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Regulus y Dorcas y la verdad es que me terminó gustando más de lo que en un principio esperaba. Me imagino que Regulus y Dorcas no eran exactamente amigos en Hogwarts, pero si compañeros de clase "cercanos"._

_Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en un review._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
